1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing a polymer comprising at least one polymer chain.
In particular, the present invention relates to a polymerization process that is apparently a living polymerization process and has a reaction mechanism that is inherently characteristic of a radical polymerization process, and further to an improved process for preparing a block polymer.
More concretely, the present invention relates to a process for preparing a polymer that can be used to improve adhesion of a hydrocarbon polymer to a fluorine-containing polymer surface; an agent to improve compatability in a polymer alloy comprising a hydrocarbon polymer and a fluorine-containing polymer; a dispersant for a fluorine-containing paint; a carrier for electrophotography; an electrostatic charge adjusting agent or fusion bonding prevention agent for toner particles; and in the case where the hydrocarbon polymer chain is hydrophilic, as a fluorine-containing surfactant, an emulsifier or a dispersant of fluorocarbon based artificial blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4728/1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,678 disclose a process for synthesizing a block polymer by cleaving a carbon-iodine bond of an iodide compound to form a carbon radical and successively polymerizing radically polymerizable monomers.
In the above process, since a single hydrocarbon monomer is polymerized when a hydrocarbon monomer is intended to be polymerized with a fluorine-containing iodide polymer, it is not possible to polymerize the hydrocarbon monomer effectively.
Further, since a terminal carbon-iodine bond in the formed polymer is unstable, in some applications, it is necessary to replace the terminal iodine with other elements that form a stable bond. Hitherto, in a reaction to stabilize the terminal iodine, a large amount of a peroxide is required.